Despair and Ecstacy
by SadeyLovesYah
Summary: The Pharaoh returns, but what does he find? Yugi suffers from trauma, can he be healed? Sorry, I've never summarized anything before. This is a fic that's been worked on for over 4 years, so hopefully you wont be too offended by how it evolves and even how childishly it may come off.


Chapter 1

A small figure is flung into a dark alleyway. The sound of a sick pleasured laugh follows. Poor little Yugi manages to crawl to the back of the alley, scared out of his wits. A dark figure looms over him, a knife held cockily between his fingers.

"P-please...?" Yugi stutters out, fear evident in his voice. The figure above him smirks.

"Please? Since you asked so nicely I'll have to oblige." Yugi shakes his head violently, a small prayer flickers through his thoughts as he backs himself up to the wall even more.

"N-no... p-please d-don't." Tears stream down his face, he's almost certain of his death. There would be no Joey or Tristan to come to his rescue, no Téa, and most certainly no Atem.  
Yugi's been on his own since that last duel a year ago and things only seem to get worse. Solomon had died not long after that duel and since Yugi was eighteen and his last living relative, he inherited the game shop. Téa left seeing as how there was no reason to stick around when Atem is no longer there. Joey and Tristan got tired of protecting Yugi and left having decided he wasn't worth the effort.

Atem having long gone to the afterlife is unable to do anything for his partner. Yugi finds himself gasping for air as he is grabbed by the neck and slammed against the wall. A knife is dragged across his cheek, leaving a trail of blood seeping through the thin cut. He struggles against his captor, but it's no use. His vision starts blurring and he falls unconscious from lack of air.

Amethyst eyes open to a dark room, it's his room. How did he get back home? He was almost certain of his imminent death.

"H-how?" He asks himself in a whisper. Yugi gets out of his bed and looks around. A gleam from atop his desk catches his eye. There sitting on the cool surface lay the Millennium Puzzle. Almost like it has been there this whole time, Yugi quickly dismisses this as either a dream or hallucination. He slowly eases out of his room, surprised to see lights on downstairs.

"What?" He decides to investigate. Slowly walking downstairs, he sees a familiar figure sitting on the couch reading. Silent tears slip down his face, this has to be a dream.  
The figure is none other than his other half, Atem. Crimson eyes look up at his small look-alike falling to his knees at the cruel dream.

"Partner? You shouldn't be up, you aren't healed up enough." He says walking towards poor little Yugi, leaving his book behind carelessly.

"O-other me? Atem? Am I dreaming?" Yugi asks, tears glistening on thick lashes. The Pharaoh smiles at his old friend before answering.

"No partner. This isn't a dream, you aren't dead either." Yugi sniffles a little before poking Atem; having decided he was real, he latches on to him in a suffocating hug.

"How?" Yugi whispers. Atem smiles endearingly, placing a small kiss on a porcelain forehead.

"I don't know the 'how', I know 'why' though. "A giggle escapes and Yugi smiles for the first time in a year.

"How was Grandpa before you left?" Atem smiles, picking up his dear friend to carry back to bed.

"He was at peace, he was a little upset at your cruel treatment though. So was I." A few more tears glitter down Yugi's face.

"Did I ruin your rest? I'm sorry." The Pharaoh smiles a sad smile.

"No, I begged to come back. I wasn't at peace."

"Why not?" Atem is tucking Yugi in to bed by this point.

"I needed my other soul, my other half. I'm sorry I haven't protected you. I've failed you, my light." Yugi shook his head violently.

"No you haven't." Came the reply as Yugi took Atem's hand into his.

"If anything you've saved me. Several times in fact." Atem frowns slightly.

"Half the things I saved you from were my fault." Yugi shakes his head.

"No, I just attract a lot of trouble. I'm surprised that I'm alive." He gives a half hearted smile. Atem lightly kisses the hand holding his.

"I caused you great pain, my dear friend. For that, I shall atone. I promise to always be there for you and protect you. I shall never betray you, just as you would never betray me. Just like that innocent wish you made on that puzzle, five years ago." Tears of happiness stream down Yugi's face.

"Thank you." He whispers before falling asleep, the exhaustion finally getting to him. Atem smiles faintly at his sleeping partner, glad they could finally touch. The smile fades when he thinks of those who abandoned Yugi, an eye glows faintly on his forehead. They will suffer the consequences.


End file.
